THIS NIGHT WAS A FAIRY TALE
by spenccer.henderson219
Summary: not everyone is perfect actully in this story no one at all is perfect to many flaws too many mistakes and way too many secrets no one at all is living the life at the moment and with all the secrets will leddie surrvive or will they go down to the ground
1. Chapter 1

**SETTING: KATY AND MAX`S HOME **

LOREN MELISSA SPENCER AND KATY WERE IN KATY`S PERSONAL DANCE ROOM INSIDE HER HOUSE KATY MELISSA AND SPENCER LOREN`S SISTER WAS HELPING LOREN FOR HER AUDITIONS IT`S A PLAY BUT THE GIRLS TOTALLY THOUGHT LOREN HAD THIS IN THE BAG WITH HER MUSIC TALENT HER VOICE IS ABSULUTLEY AMAZING AND WITH HER DANCING LOREN HAS DONE HIP HOP FOR 2 YEARS AND BALLAIE FOR 12 LOLREN IS VERY GIFTED

KATY-HONEY LET`S TAKE A BREAK I KNOW KELLY WANT YOU TO WORK ON THOSE SONGS

LOREN-BUT I ALREADY GOT 4 SONGS I WANT TO PLAY FOR MY CONCERT ON THURSDAY AND I AM SO EXITED AND A LITTLE SCARED BCAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST CONCERT AND WHAT IF MARS WAS JUST AN ON HIT WONDER AND NO ONE LIKES MY MUSIC AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE BIG TIME

KATY-STOP IT LOREN NOW YOU ARE DISAPPOINTING ME

LOREN-SEE THAT`S WHAT I WAS SCARED OF

KATY-NO I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BECAUSE WE BELIVE IN YOU AND YOU DONT

SPENCER-YEAH KATY IS RIGHT ONC AGAIN IT`S ALMOST SCARY BUT ANYWAY YOU ARE LIKE CRAZY TALENTED -

MELISSA-AND I AM SO MAD AT YOU YOU WON`T SHOW THE WORLD WHAT LOREN TATE HAS IT`S A REASON YOU HAVE OVER 20 THOUSAND LIKES AND PEOPLE ADDING YOU AND SO MANY TWITTER FOLLOWERS NOW YOUR AMAZING THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL MAKE IT IS IF YOU BELIVE IN YOURSELF GOT IT

LOREN-GOT IT

KATY-MAKE YOUR DREAMS BECOME A REALITY SWETTY

LOREN-THANK YOU GUYS,NOW LET`S TAKE A BREAK WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY

* * *

**SETTING: KELLY`S APARTMENT **

KELLY-JAKE I DON`T FEEL TO COMFORTABLE DOING THIS

JAKE-OKAY WELL WE CAN SWITCH POSITIONS IF YOU LIKE WILL THAT MAKE IT BETTER

KELLY-NO IT`S NOT THE POSITIONS AT ALL TRUST ME IT`S JUST THAT ...WELL WHAT W ARE DOING RIGHT NOW

JAKE-I THOUGHT YOU LIKED IT (GETTING A LITTLE UPSET) BUT-

KELLY-NO IT`S NOT THAT EITHER IT`S JUST THAT WE ARE SNEAKING BEHIND TRACI`S BACK AND SHE`S YOUR WIFE AND MY EST FRIEND

JAKE-BUT WHAT SHE DOESN`T KNOW WON`T KILL HER

KELLY-BUT IT MIGHT JUST KILL ME OR WORSE US THINK ABOUT IT AND BESIDES I AM GOING TO NEW YORK AFTER LOREN`S CONCERT FOR A FEW DAYS

JAKE-...WHAT? WHY?

KELLY-BECAUSE JAKE I NEED TO SCRW MY HEAD BACK ON AND I AM HAVING SOME FAMIALY CRISEIZ BACK IN NW YOU KNOW WHAT I`AM SAYING

JAKE-YOUR LYING AND I KNOW IT

KELLY-AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT JAKE

JAKE-BECAUSE WELL LET`S SEE ... UM ... YOU DID THE WHOLE YOU KNOW WHAT I`AM SAYING

KELLY-DAMN YOU BUT I AM TAKING A SHOWER AND I WANT YOU GONE BY THE TIME I GET OUT

* * *

**SETTING: TATE RESIDENT **

TRENT-HONEY WHERE IS LOREN I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR HER

NORA-SHE`S OVER MAX AND KATY S HOUSE

TRENT-IS SPENCER OVER THERE TOO

NORA-YES SHE IS BUT WHAT IS THIS SUPRISE YOUR GIVING LOREN

TRENT-JUST SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR HER CONCERT TOMORROW I KNOW SHE WILL DO GREAT UT HER CONVIDENCE COULD USE A LITTLE BOOST BUT YOU WILL SEE VERY SHORTLY MY DEAR AND WITH THAT HE KISSED NORA ON THE CHECK THEN WENT INTO THE BACK YARD LEAVING NORA VERY VERY CURIOUS AS WHAT DOS HE HAS PLANNING NORA`S PHONE RINGING SHE WALKED TO THE TABLE TOP PICKED UP HER PHONE AND THERE WAS UNKNOWN CALLER SO SHE AWNSERED IT

**PHONE CONVERSATION :**

**CALLER- HI BEAUTIFUL **

**NORA-WHO IS THIS **

**CALLER-YOU KNOW WHO IT IS BABBY DON`T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME ALREADY THAT REALLY MAKES ME SAD **

**NORA- YOUR SUCH AN ASS WHIPE NOW I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER I DON`T WANT ANY PROBLEMS DON`T CALL ME AGAIN GOOD BYE **

**CALLER-I WOULDN`T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU BUT I`LL SEE YOU IN A BIT HONEY GOTTA DASH**

**END OF COVO :**

TRENT-WHO WAS THAT

NORA-JUST LOREN SHE SAID SHE AND SEPNCER ARE GONNA BE HERE IN A FEW HOURS IF THAT`S OKAY WITH YOU

TRENT-OH NO IT`S TERRIFIC BUT BABE I GOTTA RUN TO TH STORE REALLY QUICK BYE LOV YOU HE RAN OUT THE DOOR HAPPILY

* * *

**SETTING: EDDIE`S PENT HOUSE **

**4 HOURS LATER **

**LOREN AND EDDIE **

LOREN AND EDDIE WERE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH LOREN HAD HER LEGS CROSSED AROUND EDDIE`S TURRSO HER ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HIS NECK HIS HANDS RUBBING UP AND DOWN HER WAIST NOT BREAKING THERE INTENSE EDDIE GOT UP HIS HANDS MOVED DOWN TO HER LOWER BACK HE CARRIED HER TO HIS BED ROOM H ST HER DOWN ON THE BED STILL NOT BREAKING THERE KISS NOW WITH HIM HOVERING OVER HER WHILE KISSING IN BETWEEN THEY WORKED THERE WAY TO TAKE EACH OTHERS CLOTHES OFF EDDI BROKE THE KISS LOOKED INTO LOREN`S EYE`S FOR ANY SIGNS FOR HIM TO STOP BUT ALL THAT WAS THERE WAS CARING,LOVING PASSION THAT TOLD HIM TO PLEASE CONTINUE HE REACHED OVER TO HIS DRESSER AND GRABBED A CONDOM WHEN LOREN FINALLY LOOKED DOWN SHE SEES EDDIE`S GIANT MAN-HOOD HER EYES LITERALLY POPPED OUT HR EYE SOCKETS AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

**A COUPLE OF ROUNDS LATER :  
** LOREN AND EDDIE WERE NOW HALF DRESSED UNDER THE COVERS EDDIE FELL A SLEEP SO TIRED AND LOREN WAS JUST WIDE AWAKE SHE COULDN`T GO TO SLEEP LOREN SNUCK OUT OF THE BED WITH OUT WAKING UP EDDIE LOREN THREW ONE OF EDDIE`S SHIRTS SH WENT DOWN STAIRS TOOK IN A DEEP BREATHE SHE SAT ON THE PIANO BENCH SH RELAXED HER HANDS THEN FINALLY STARTED PLAYING WHEN SHE WAS REALLY INTO THE GREAT MELODY AND LOST IN HER PLAYING SHE JUMPED UP SHE WAS SCARED TO DEATH BY THE SOUND OF EDDIE`S VOICE DIDN`T RELISE EDDIE WAS EVEN WOKE

EDDIE-HEY BABE WHY ARE YOU STIL AWAKE YOUR CONCER IS LIKE IN 14 HOURS YOU SHOULD GET SOME SHUT EYE

LORN-I KNOW BUT IT IS ALOT ON MY MIND AND DID YOU CALL IT OFF WITH CHLOE YET

EDDIE- I DID IN FACT DID YESTERDAY

LOREN-GOOD BECAUSE BABY I REALLY DON`T WANNA SNEAK AROUND ANYMORE

EDDIE-I KNOW BUT IT MIGHT BE TOO SOON

LOREN-ARE FAMIALY ALREADY KNOWS SO WHY NOT?

EDDIE-IT`S NOT A GOOD IDEA

LOREN-WHAT`S NOT A GOOD IDEA TELL ME EDDIE DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT TELL CHLOE ABOUT THIS THING BETWEEN US OR ANYON FOR THAT MATTER MAX,KATY,OR EVEN JAKE

EDDIE-NO I DIDN`TBUT LOOK AT IT THIS WAY -

LOREN-YOU KNOW WHAT IT`S FINE IT`S GREAT BUT UM..DON`T HOLD YOUR BREATHE WE ARE BEST FRIENDS FRINDS OR PEOPLE FOR THAT MATTER LIKE US SHOULD NEVER GO OUT SO THIS NIGHT BETWEEN ME AND YOU WAS INCREDIBLE IT WAS GREAT BUT THIS IS NEVER GONNA WORK OUT

EDDIE-BUT BABE WE WILL JUST KEEP IT LOW A LITTLE WHILE LONGER

LOREN-DON`T CALL ME BABE I AINT MAD AT YOU BE LIVE ME WE ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS AND THAT`S ALL SO TOMORROW WE ARE FRIENDS I HOPE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THOUGH BUT HEY I AM GONNA GO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET`S SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT YOUR ALREADY MESSED UP HAIR LOREN RAN UP THE STAIRS DIDN`T SEEM ANGRY AT ALL

* * *

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT


	2. Chapter 2

**setting : rumor-eddie and chloe **

**next day **

EDDIE-CHLOE THIS IS HARD ON ME WELL NOT SO MUCH BUT ANY WAY I CAN`T DO THIS I CAN`T DO YOU THIS ISIN`T GONNA WORK OUT I AM SO SORRY BUT YOU LIE TO MUCH TO ME I WANNA A OPEN RELATION SHIP IT MIGHT WORK IF YOU WRE DIFFERENT OR IF YOU WERE -

CHLOE-IF I WERE LOREN

EDDIE-THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY CHLOE IT DOSE NOT MATTER WHO YOU ARE -

CHLOE-DON`T GO ALL SOFT NOW YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STAVED ME WITH THE KNIFE SO DON`T TAKE IT SLOW AND EASY JUST RIP IT OUT IF YOU SLOW DOWN IT WILL ONLY JUST HURT WORSE FOR BOTH OF US

EDDIE-THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LOREN

CHLOE -YES IT DOSE AND YOU KNOW IT

EDDIE-DAMN IT CHLOE LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS

CHLOE-FINE THEN GIVE M ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS

EDDIE-WELL FIRST SHOULD I SAY IT`S BECAUSE THE AWKWARD TRUMPET IN THE ROOM

CHLOE-WHAT WHAT DO...JUST STOP BEING CUTE AND TELL ME YOUR POINT

EDDIE- OKAY FINE IO WILL GET STRAIGHT TO IT CIYTHIA DO YOU NOT REMEMBER CYTHIA OR HOW ABOUT JACKLIN OR MAYBE TYLER ANY OF THOSE NAMES RING A BELL

CHLOE-JUST TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU

EDDIE-OH JUST MY DETECTIVE MY DAD HIRED BEHIND MY BACK YEAH YOU LIED ARE WHOLE RELATION SHIP WAS A LIE I DON`T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE IT`S OVER GOOD BYE EDDIE WALKED OUT OF RUMMOR DROVE TO VALLEY TO SEE LOREN IT TOOK HIM 15 OR MAYBE 20 MINUTES TO GET THERE HE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR NORA OPENED IT AND LET HIM IN SHE LED HIM TO LOREN`S ROOM LOREN WAS PUTTING HER MAKE-UP LOREN WAS WEARING A YAY-HIGH PURPLE DRESS SHE HAD HER HAIR IN A CURLY HIGH PONY TAIL DARK SHADE OF MAKE-UP AND PURPLE CASSADI BEDAZZLED HIGH PUMPS WITH HER GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER`S NECKLACE AROUND HER NECK

EDDIE-WOW LOREN YOU LOOK JUST ... UM WOW

LOREN-THANKS EDDDIE I WOULD HOPE SO I WOULDN`T WANT TO GO TO MY FIRST CONCERT AND LOOK LIKE WELL YOU

EDDIE-TOTALLY NOT FUNNY

LOREN-I WAS JUST KIDDING BUT IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO THE AVALON LOOKING LIKE THAT I DON`T THINK CHLOE WILL BE ALL THAT PLEASED

EDDIE-WELL ME AND CHLOE ARE FINISHED NOW AND I NEED TO -

LOREN-EDDIE GO BACK TO HER

EDDIE-NO BECAUSE I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU

LOREN-DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH OF WHAT I THINK

EDDIE- THAT WHAT BE A LOT OF HELP AT THIS POINT SO PLEASE GO A HEAD

LOREN-I DON`T EVEN THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND YOU AND CHLOE ARE PICTURE PERFECT ME AND YOU ARE PERFECT TO BE BEST FRIENDS NOTHING MORE SO LET`S GO BACK TO BEING BEST FRIENDS PLEASE LET`S NOT DO THIS TONIGHT IN A FEW WEEKS WE CAN TALK I HAVE A BIG CONCERT TONIGHT THEN 3 IN NEW YORK SO PLEASE NOT NOW

EDDIE-NO I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT

LOREN-KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN

EDDIE-WHY ,I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE,LOREN LISTEN I LOVE YOU OKAY AND NOTHING WILL EVER IN THIS LIFE TIME MESS THAT UP PLEASE

LOREN-I JUST DON`T WANNA GET HURT AGAIN

EDDIE-JUST ONE CHANCE IS ALL I AM ASKING FOR

LOREN-FINE I GEUSS BUT ONE CHANCE AND THAT`S IT EDDI I MEAN IT

EDDIE- HEY THAT IS ALL I AM ASKING FOR JUST ONE SHOT WITH THE LOVELY LOREN TATE

LOREN-OKAY HEY UM I AM READY EVERY ONE GOT TIRED OF WAITING AND THEY LEFT TO THE AVALON SO LET`S GO BABE

EDDIE-OKAY BUT ARE WE STARTING OVER OR CAN WE PICK UP FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF

LORN-(DRAMATICALLY )WELLLLL I DON`T KNOW MISTER DURAN ,BUT I AM NOT STARTING ALL OVER IF I DID THEN THAT WOULD MEAN I WOULD HAVE TO CHANGE AND I LIKE THIS OUT FIT SO NO W ARE PICKING THING WERE W LEFT THEM SO COME ON I DON`T WANNA BE LATE FOR MY OWN PERFORMANCE

EDDIE-BUT YOU COULD YOU KNOW THEY CAN WAIT A WHILE LONGER

* * *

LOREN AND EDDIE ARRIVED TO TH AVALON IN JUST THE NICK OF TIME LOREN WAS ALREADY DRESSED AND ALL SHE NEEDED TO DO IS WARM UP FOR THE SHOW SH HAD 10 MORE MINUTES INTEL SHE GT`S UP ON THE STAGE BUT TRENT WS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN AND ONLY ONE OR TWO PEOPLE HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE HE IS

KELLY-OKAY LOREN RELAX TRENT IS PROBALLY ALREADY OUT THERE BY NOW

MELISSA-HE`S NOT WE HAVE CHECKED EVERYWHERE NOT A SIGN FROM TRENT THE RINGING OF NORA`S PHONE CUT MELISSA OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF HER SENTENCE NORA CHECKED IT HER FACE PALED EVEN MORE IF THAT WAS EVEN POSSIBLE NORA AWNERED IT AND WALKED TO LOREN`S DRESSING ROOM TO GET A LITTLE PRIVACY

**CALLER: **NORA YOU KNOW YOU CAN NOT AVOID ME FOR EVER

**NORA: **I THINK I WAS DOING A PRETTY DARN GOOD BEFORE ALL OF THIS

**CALLER :** YEAH ABOUT THAT OPS I GUESS

**NORA : **OKAY WHATEVER LOREN IS FREAKED SO SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY SO I CAN GO DO YOU WANT MONEY WHAT

**CALLER : **WOW BABY YOU HAVE GROWN VERY MEAN YOU KNOW THAT

**NORA :**YOU ARE SICK SO ARE WE DONE HERE

**CALLER : **WHEN ARE YOU GONNA TELL YOUR KIDS AND TRENT ABOUT THIS

**NORA : **NEVER AND PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE

**CALLER : **WHILE I WAS GONE YOU TURNED INTO A BAD GIRL HUH I SEE OH AND NORA DARLING WE MIGHT BE SEEING EACH OTHER REAL SOON

**NORA : **LISTEN TO ME YOU DIRTY LOW LIFE BASTERED I WANT YOU NO WHERE NEAR MY KIDS OR IN MY LIFE AND I AM SURE THE POLICE WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN DARLING

AND JUST LIKE THAT SHE HUNG UP NORA TOOK IN A DEEP BREATHE FIXED HER SELF IN THE MIRROR THEN SHE WALKED HER WAY OUT SIDE

LOREN-MOM WAS THAT DAD

NORA-NO UM... IT WAS MY BOSS HE SAID I CAN GET IT OFF FOR A MONTH FOR YOUR TOUR THING OR WHATEVER THE KIDS CALL IT

NORA-WHAT HONEY I AM JUST KIDDING AROUND

LOREN-WELL IT`S NOT FUNNY AT THE MOMENT

KELLY-NO TIME LOREN IT`S SHOW TIME

LOREN GOT UP OFF OF EDDIE`S LAP SHE KISSED HIM FOR GOOD LUCK EDDIE HAS ALWAYS BEEN HER GOOD LUCK CHARM SH HUGGED MEL THEN KELLY GAVE HER MIC LOREN WALKED ON STAGE THE CROWED SCREAMED EVEN LOUDER LOREN TOOK IN A BREATHE

LOREN-HI GUYS WELL YOU GUYS HAVING A GREAT TIME

CROWED- YYEESSSSS

LOREN-GOOD NOW LET`S GET STARTED SHALL WE THIS FIRST SONG IS CALLED FLOW HOP YOU GUYS LIKE IT

**_WHEN YOUR FOR A YEAR IN TRAFFIC IN YOUR PHONE SAYS FIVE MINUTES TOPS _**

**_RUNNING LATE AND EVERYWHERE AROUND YOU IT`S LIKE A MALL PARKING LOT _**

**_ WAKING UP AT SIX IN THE MORNING _**

**_HUNTING FOR YOUR KEYS IN THE COUCH _**

**_AT THE DOOR AND YOU SEE THE PAPER _**

**_YOU RELISE THAT IT`S SUNDAY NOW UH UH OH-OH WHEN THE WORLD GETS YOU DOWN OH UH OH-OH AND THERE`S NO SOLID GROUND UH OH OH-H DON`T LET THE WORLD GET YOU DOWN OH NO _**

**_LET IT FLOW-OH WOAH _****_OH OH (x2)_**

**_JUST LET IT FLOW-OH WOAH-OH OH (x2)_**

**_LET IT GO LET IT GO JUST LET IT FLOW-OH OH YEAH (x2)_**

**_YOU WAKE UP EARLY TO SEE THE CONCERT FAVORITE BAND SINCE YOU WERE TWELVE _**

**_YOUR AT THE GATE AND YOU REACH IN YOUR POCKET YOUR TICKET MUST BE SOME WHERE ELSE _**

**_WHEN YOU GOT YOUR FAVORITE OUT FIT AND YOU GOT SOME COFFEE TO GO _**

**_AND YOU TRIP YOUR DRINK GOES FLYING NOW YOU RUINED YOUR CLOTHES _**

**_UH-OH OH-H OH WHEN THE WORLD GET`S YOU DOWN AND THERE`S NO SOLID GROUND UH-OH OH OH _**

**_DON`T LET THE WORLD GET YOU DOWN OH-NO ... _**

**_LOREN PLAYED A FEW MORE SONGS THEN WENT BACK STAGE _**

LORN-OKAY GUYS I AM READY LET`S GO

KELLY-GREAT FIRST STOP NEW YORK LOREN,GUYS THE JET IT`S AT THE AIR PORT COM ON LET`S DO THIS THANG

* * *

**SETTING: LOREN AND EDDIE`S ROOM**

**IN NEW YORK **

LOREN -SO BABE DID YOU LIKE MY CONCERT

EDDIE-NOPE IT WAS YUCK OH MY GOSH YOU DID ...JUST KIDDING YOU WERE AMAZING

LOREN-REALLY IN THAT CASE YOUR ON THE COUCH

EDDIE-WHAT I WAS JUST KIDDING


End file.
